Their New Beginning
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: *One Shot* inspired by the Garth Brooks special on CBS the other night.


_**A/N: This one shot was inspired by one of my favorite Country music artists and his CBS special the other night, Garth Brooks. We all know Country isn't Sam OR Andy's kind of music but I think this is a great song for them. Of course some may disagree but I just don't give a damn.**_

Sam was finally released for active duty three months after being shot by Kevin Ford. He was sitting at the bar with Frank and Oliver, everyone welcoming him back. He happened to be facing the door when she walked in. She being Andy, the woman he loves. He was told she stayed by his side day and night until he woke up. A few days after he woke up Marlo finally paid him a visit and they officially broke up. She had been dismissed from the force for her actions with Ford and she had decided to move to Miami, she needed a fresh start.

And then there was Andy. She had been seeing Nick. According to Oliver they'd had a mutual break up. Andy admitting she still loved Sam and wanted a chance if there could be one. Nick admitting that he knew there was no way he could make her feel like Sam did. He cared enough about her to step back and let her have her shot. They had talked some but weren't sure where to go from where they were. They both admitted they still loved each other but wasn't sure if it was going to be enough. _Everyone_ could see their reunion was just a matter of time.

_He'd seen her that afternoon when he stopped by the station after his doctor's appointment. "Hey. How's your day going?"_

_Andy smiled up at him and shrugged. "Not bad for being on desk." She nodded to the paper in his hand. "Good news?"_

_Sam flashed his dimples and held up the paper. "Passed with flying colors." Before she could tell him how happy she was for him Frank called him back. "See you at the Penny later?" Andy nodded as he walked away._

She smiled and waved at him as she followed Traci to the rest of their friends. He nodded and smiled back. Oliver had been their biggest cheerleader but was getting frustrated by them. "Life's too short Sammy. You gotta go get her."

Sam looked back to see both of his friends nodding. "I'm just trying to give her space. I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her."

Frank took a drink of his beer. "Screw that Sammy. The woman loves you and you love her. If you guys keep waiting around it's going to be too late."

Sam knew they were right but he didn't want to lose her for good. He looked to Liam and held up two fingers. Liam smiled and brought over two beers. "You guys feel like visiting the rookie table?" Both of his friends smiled and followed him across the room. Andy looked up to see Sam beside her. "Umm. I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Andy broke out in a big grin and nodded. "I'd really love that." Then she laughed when he sat a bottle in front of her. "Confident?"

He shook his head. "Hopeful."

Everyone made room for the new comers and the conversations continued. Sam stood beside her with his arm resting on the back of her chair. Andy leaned back so that his hand was touching her shoulder. Electricity shot through both of them, gasping a little and sharing a look. It had been a long time since either of them had felt that way.

Someone was playing with the jukebox and a song came on that made Sam smile. It was exactly how Andy made him feel.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up as he held out his hand. "Dance with me." She was so shocked by his request that she took his hand without hesitation. Sam walked backwards as he led them away from the table. He pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her. "Just listen."

_**Garth Brooks**_

_**Shameless**_

_Well I'm shameless__  
__When it comes to loving you,__  
__I'll do anything you want me to,__  
__I'll do anything at all.___

_And I'm standing__  
__Here for all the world to see,__  
__Oh, baby that's what's left of me,__  
__I don't have very far to fall.___

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been__  
__Insecure about the world I've been living in.__  
__I don't break easy, I have my pride,__  
__But if you need to be satisfied___

_I'm shameless.__  
__Honey, I don't have a prayer.__  
__Every time I see you standing there__  
__I go down upon my knees.___

_And I'm changing,__  
__Swore I'd never compromise,__  
__Oh, but you convinced me otherwise.__  
__I'll do anything you need.___

_You see in all my life I've never found__  
__What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down.__  
__I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,__  
__But I can't walk away from you.___

_I have never had anything have this much control on me.__  
__I've worked too hard to call my life my own.__  
__And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,__  
__But it's your world now, I can't refuse,__  
__I've never had so much to lose.__  
__And I'm shameless...___

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong__  
__To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong.__  
__I've never lost anything I ever missed,__  
__But I've never been in love like this.__  
__It's out of my hands.___

_I'm shameless.__  
__I don't have the power now,__  
__And I don't want it anyhow,__  
__So I gotta let it go.___

_And I'm shameless.__  
__Shameless as a man can be.__  
__You could make a total fool of me.__  
__I just wanted you to know__  
__That I'm shameless__.__  
_

Andy did what she was asked and as she listened tears started to prick her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, not noticing you could otherwise hear a pin drop in the usual rowdy bar because all eyes were on them.

Andy looked up at Sam and said. "I love you. I'm tired of being scared Sam. I want us again."

A silly smile spread across his face. "I love you too and so do I." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

The song was ending and they just stood staring at each other. Andy smiled when the next song started. It was like someone was in her head. She'd heard the song years ago at a cousin's wedding.

**"It's Your Love"**  
**(feat. Faith Hill)**

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

Andy pulled him back to her. "Today's the day I show you." She laid her forehead against his. "No one Sam. I 've never loved anyone like I love you."

He opened his mouth to speak as he stared into her eyes. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Andy could never resist him, kissing him was like breathing. They pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at each other. They knew this was their moment, their new beginning.


End file.
